


Maybe Three Isn't Such a Crowd?

by PescaTurian



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Bisexual Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Established Relationship, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Riku and Sora are so sweet that reading this will give you an insulin spike, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sorikai - Freeform, adhd kairi, but only kinda its mostly in the background, but that's like the extent either of those franchises fit into this work, crocheter kairi, hopefully, i guess?, i only peddle the finest toothaches, kairi is majorly into disney stuff, like seriously so much fluff at the beginning and end, minor car crash, past trauma, riku is majorly into final fantasy, whaddaya gonna do arrest me?, yes i am using Kairi as a semi self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PescaTurian/pseuds/PescaTurian
Summary: College-aged Sora and Kairi have been in a relationship since before high school, and things are going very well. Except... Kairi has also started developing feelings for their housemate and best friend of 10 years, Riku, and is beating herself up about it. But when Kairi's past trauma is triggered and Sora walks in on Kairi crying into Riku's chest, will Kairi learn that maybe, just maybe, she can have the best of both worlds?This is my first fanfic ever, I'm super excited but nervous. Please be gentle with me, senpai!





	1. Prologue

Sora looked over at Kairi. _What in the world is she doing?_ He, Kairi and Riku were sitting on their couch, Kairi in the middle. She was crocheting a quaintly adorable mini Moogle plush. That wasn't the unusual thing though, he and Riku's girlfriend was always crocheting or knitting something, her ADHD not allowing her to keep her hands still. If it wasn't knitting or crocheting, it was absent-mindedly picking at her nail beds or twirling her hair; both endearing but probably unhealthy habits that she was slowly but surely breaking herself of. 

No, it wasn't her crocheting a beloved staple of Riku's favorite video game franchise that was weird; it was what she was doing with the rest of her body that was confusing Sora. She had one of her fascinatingly tiny feet pressed up against Riku's leg - who was in the reclining position, replaying Final Fantasy XV for what had to be the fifth time - her other foot underneath her, and she was resting her head on Sora's shoulder while she let her hands do their thing. Which shouldn't be an issue, but she looked like she was practically falling over. There was no way that was even semi-comfortable. 

He just had to understand. He decided to put his calculus homework down for a bit. “Kai… Babe… Is that even a comfortable position?” when she looked at him in confusion, he waved dubiously at, well, all of her, raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Yes, I mean… Not really, but… I'm trying my best to be touching both of you, but I'm short and this darn couch is ridiculously wide, so it's a bit difficult.” she said, pouting slightly. 

Riku paused his game and leaned over, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Seeing the blush spread adorably across her cheek gave Sora a heady feeling, like he could take on the world. Like he could fly. “Well,” Riku said, smirking at how easily he could get Kairi to blush, “I think your efforts are admirable, if a bit silly.” She blushed a deeper shade of rouge. 

Pretending to pout, she aimed a playful kick at his thigh, but then she broke out into a mischievous grin. “Well, what am I s'posed to do, when I've got hunks on either side of me, not try my darndest to snuggle ‘em both?” She pulled her other foot out from underneath her and shoved both under Riku's knees. 

He yelped, tensing up for a second or two. “Damn, woman, where have you been keeping those adorable little feet of yours, the Siberian tundra?” He kissed her again - this time on the lips - and went back to wandering around the world of Eos, killing every monster in his wake on his quest to level up enough to realistically take on Ifrit. 

Kairi scooched, nuzzling her head on Sora’s shoulder, putting her amigurumi down for a bit. She closed her eyes and smiled, fully content with her lot in life. _And to think, just two months ago I was worried that I’d lose them both with my romantic “greed._


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our lovely main Lady berates herself for being too full of love. Also in which we see how hot Riku is.

_I am such a bad girlfriend, I'm such a bad girlfriend, I'm such a bad girlfriend imsuchabadgirlfriendsuchbadgirlfriendbadgirlfrien-_ Kairi kept thinking as she looked at Riku, admiring the lines of his jaw, the curve of his cheekbones, those eyelashes of his she'd always been a little bit jealous of, the glint of his earrings, watching the way the sunlight and wind played with his silver dyed hair as they walked through the parking lot of the local hardware store. 

_I already have Sora's love and affection, what more could I need?_ She kept reminding herself of that fact, but the voice saying that had been getting fainter and fainter by the day. Why couldn't she just be happy for herself? Why couldn't she be content with Sora? It's not like she felt _stuck_ with him, she did truly love him, didn't want to break up with him. In fact her love for him grew stronger with each passing day. She loved Sora for everything he was: how he was always ready to throw aside whatever he was doing to help a friend, how he always stuck by those he cared about, how he was both intelligent and yet kinda forgetful. She loved his boyish charms, his kinda chubby cheeks, and how his hair always stuck up and refused to listen to him, no matter what way he tried to style it. 

But she also had feelings for Riku for the ways in which he was different from Sora: how he was stern and a bit impatient with just about everyone besides her and Sora, his love of video games, especially Final Fantasy, the way he gently teased her when she stimmed, how he was good with kids, even if he always tried to downplay it. And she loved how manly he was both in looks and demeanor. Physically he was the exact opposite of Sora. He was tall, and muscular, but in a kind of understated way, with broad shoulders, and rock hard abs you wouldn't notice until he stretched and you saw his tummy peeking out from underneath his shirt. And oh boy, when he rolled up the sleeves of his plaid button-up shirt, all bets were off in relation to Kairi being able to focus on anything else. 

Not to say she didn't love Sora’s physique, because she did. She loved the chub on his tummy, and how he could fit into her clothes - and had, on several occasions, much to her delight. He was only half an inch taller than her - Riku once called her 5 ft 4 frame as “fun-sized”, which had made her blush at the time. Sora hated his shortness; it vexed him to no end, but she thought it was adorable. 

She definitely had painfully strong feelings for Riku, but the idea of not being with Sora made her feel ill, and she would never ever even think about cheating on him. It would absolutely crush him, and she loved him way too much for that. Even if there was somehow a zero percent chance she'd get caught, she still wouldn't do it. He deserved better than that. The only way she'd do it is if somehow both of the guys would be okay with a more open relationship, but even then, the idea of her getting both of them but both of them only having her didn't seem fair; Sora only seemed interested in her, no one else, and Riku… Well Riku didn't seem interested in anyone, except maybe Aerith from Final Fantasy VII. 

Plus, the thought of even bringing up that kind of relationship was such an embarrassing and horrifying idea that she couldn't think about it without flinching. What if she brought it up to Sora, and he got so upset he broke up with her, or if he somehow didn't break up with her but then their relationship never recovered? What if one or the other called her greedy, or promiscuous? What if Riku got so weirded out he moved out of the apartment and didn't want to be her friend anymore? 

No, she couldn't possibly bring up the idea of an open relationship with either of them… But, something had to give! Her feelings were tearing her up inside. She spent most nights tossing and turning, her already sensitive stomach rebelling against her. Sora was worried for her, kept trying to persuade her to go to the doctor about her worsening stomach issues. _Like_ that _would go over well! “Yeah, doc, I got tummy issues ‘cos I'm a greedy trollop that can't choose between two guys. Got any pills for that?”_ So she just kept telling Sora that the pain would eventually go away, that it was just a flair up. After awhile she stopped complaining about it, and tried her best to school her face into a normal expression whenever the bouts of nausea and tummy cramps came on while near either of the guys. No sense worrying them over her own guilty conscience. 

But the way Riku acted around her sure didn't help her conscience any! He was always so dang nice to her! He teased her incessantly, but he was always careful to never go too far, and if he ever accidentally prodded her too much, he would apologize so sweetly.  
And the tickling, oh the tickling. Seemed like every time they would hang out on the couch, he would find some excuse to poke her in the side, or teasingly grab her calf when she was using his leg rest, to “move it out of the way” he'd claim, but judging by his smirks at her squeaking, there's no way he did it _just_ to move her leg out of the way. Though, he did those sorts of things to Sora, too, on the rare occasions when he sat in the middle spot - which was usually Her Spot - on their single couch instead of the side spot. _He's probably just like that with everyone he lives with._ She thought, frowning slightly. 

Plus, he was always bringing her gifts. Small, inexpensive things, but always something that showed how shrewd his observations of her habits and hobbies were. One time it was a cute little Mickey Mouse keychain, because she absolutely adored all things Disney, and it gave her something to stim with while she was out and about. Another time it was a little wooden crochet hook that he had handmade her, that fit in her hand perfectly. Sure, he downplayed the significance of all of the gifts he gave her - especially the crochet hook, which was definitely her favorite gift from him - but the fact still remained that he definitely put a lot of thought into making her happy. But… He'd also randomly get Sora little gifts too, with just as much thought and care put into them too. So, maybe that's just how he was with everyone he was this close with.  
Sora was always getting her small gifts too - and she loved and appreciated each and every one, so, so much - but getting a gift from one's boyfriend is a totally different thing than getting a gift from one's friend, regardless of whether or not one has feelings for said friend. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Riku asked, noticing her staring at him. She blushed, stammering something unintelligible. “What, do I have something on my face?” He continued, self-consciously touching his cheek. 

“Erm.. I, uh… I was just being jealous of your stupidly gorgeous eyelashes…” she stammered. _Well, that's_ part _of it… _she thought, feeling her blush deepen at her skirting of the truth.__

__“What, again?” He scoffed. “Lemme just tell you what I always tell you: I'd give ‘em to you if I could, even though yours are pretty just the way they are.” He arched his eyebrow, smirking when he saw her blush deepen to an even more alarming shade of pink._ _

__“R-really?”_ _

__“Yeah, yours are… Dainty, I guess you could say… Like a pixie’s.”_ _

___Don't freak out Kairi, calm yourself, he's like this with Sora too, remember when Sora dressed up for one of his class presentations?_ The three friends had decided to take a public speaking course together for a few easy credits, and Sora had decided to do a speech on better methods for teaching math to grade schoolers, since teaching kids math was what he was going to college for in the first place. He'd dressed in his “Sunday best” as he called it, and before class that day Riku had helped him with his tie and then told him how handsome and dapper he looked. Sora had looked so embarrassed and yet obviously secretly pleased. He had totally aced that speech, by the way. _They're both so charismatic, in their own ways.__ _

___I'm such a bad girlfriend…_ her brain continued, yet she kept basking in the glow of his compliment as her and Riku walked into the hardware store. She kept berating herself for happily coming with him to the hardware store - Sora was in one of his classes, so it was just her and Riku right now - despite knowing that there was no way it could possibly be good for her mental health and feelings of guilt. She kept telling herself that she needed to back away from him emotionally, and avoid alone time with him. And yet… She couldn't seem to say no whenever he asked her if she wanted to go grocery shopping, or come with him to drop off a package. And she found herself gravitating towards the living room after class, with the excuse to both Riku and herself of “Well, I wanted to know what those spiky haired anime kids were gonna do next!” Even though she'd always end up spending most of the time out there more focused on Riku than on whatever video game he would be playing at the time. _ _

__“What was it we needed here again, Riku?” she asked her silver haired friend, trying to distract herself from her uncomfortable reverie._ _

__He arched an aggravatingly perfect eyebrow at her. “You don’t even remember what its called? I’m hurt.” He teased, a twinkle in his eyes._ _

__She glared at him, sticking her tongue out. “Remind me?”_ _

__“Mmkay, fine.” Another eyebrow raise. “We’re looking for a jigsaw.”_ _

__“A puzzle?” She asked, feeling, well, puzzled._ _

__“Heh, no, though I could use it to make a jigsaw puzzle if given enough time,” he said, a jokingly longsuffering laugh in his voice, “hence the name. No, it's a tool used to make intricate cuts, like small irregular circular shapes or weird angles. Yes, like the bumps on puzzle pieces. In this case, the intricate shapes that comprise the letters of the sign I'm making Sora. I'd love your help, if that offer still stands.”_ _

__“Oh, yeah! Dude, he’s gonna love that!” Kairi piped up, excited to help Riku in making something for Sora, especially since it was gonna be a surprise; she _loved_ surprises, especially if they were for Sora. _ _

__Which brought her back to her current internal dilemma. She refused to dwell on it for the present, because it was causing her stomach problems again. So she pushed it out of her mind, and focused on thinking about how excited she was for Sora, though in the back of her mind she knew she was more excited about the way Riku had looked at her and said it’d be their “little secret” when he'd first told her his plan, and how he had winked at her conspiratorially_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I decided to give Kairi intestinal issues like me, 'cuz I was already making it self-indulgent and self-inserty anyways, might as well throw in a bit more for the sake of character development heh. Lemme know if you see any grammer/syntax errors, and I'll check 'em out and hopefully fix' em! Please leave comments letting me know what you think! Love y'alls!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride home from the hardware store. This is the first of two more serious chapters. No graphic injuries though.

After they were finishing purchasing the jigsaw and a few more minor hardware bits and doodads - Riku couldn’t resist hardware stores, especially the displays near the checkout - they got in Riku’s truck and headed home, blasting his weirdly eclectic main playlist. It was full of a bit of just about everything, but mostly edgy punk rock from the 00’s, music from anime openings, and indie psychedelic house. 

They were on the highway, and Riku was in the middle of telling a really funny story about the time he helped a horse give birth, when the SUV in front of them abruptly slammed on its brakes. Riku immediately slammed on his brakes too, while almost in the same instance he looked over at Kairi, and threw his arm out, his hand loosely grabbing her shoulder, stopping her head from slamming into the dashboard in front of her. There was a screech that seemed to go on forever, and then a terrible lurch, and then... silence. Out of the corner of her eye Kairi saw a beautiful doe bound into the trees on the side of the road, clearly unharmed. _Glad she got away okay!_

As soon as the horrifying moment was over Riku - seemingly reluctantly - let go of her shoulder, and then immediately sprung into action, putting the truck into park, taking his seatbelt off, grabbing his phone and wallet while turning to face her. 

“Kairi, are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you move your neck alright? Did the seatbelt hurt your clavicle?” He asked the questions rapid-fire, his aquamarine eyes so filled with concern it took Kairi’s breath away.

She took a shuddering breath. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Is the car okay though? Is the person in front of us? We gotta get outta the way.”

Riku shook himself. “O-oh yeah, better move off the road and exchange insurance info, and make sure no one in their car got hurt!” He turned the truck back on and steered to the side of the road. After a worried glance at Kairi, he got out of the car and had a brief conversation with the person who stepped out of the SUV in front of them, presumably the driver. At one point Riku opened the passenger door and grabbed his insurance papers out of the truck. While he did so he gave her a brief once-over, as if making sure she was as okay as she said she was; right before he closed the door, he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, so softly that she almost thought she had imagined it. Riku and the other driver examined the damage on the SUV’s back bumper and Riku’s car’s front bumper. Given how minor the damage was on the SUV - hardly a scratch, and the slightest dent - Kairi figured Riku’s big old truck would be fine. He confirmed as much when she asked when he got back in the truck and started driving away.

“Mmhmm! This girl is so big, it'd take more than a bump from an SUV to do anything worth note to ‘er.” He patted the dash in front of him affectionately. He'd named her Tifa - a tough, no-nonsense woman from Final Fantasy VII - after he had accidentally backed up into a tree and it hadn't even left a mark on her. 

She looked over at him, giving him a quick once-over, much in the same way he had to her. “Riku, are _you_ okay? Did you wrench your arm or anything?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry. Yeah, all things considered, this crash was a non-issue. I’m just glad the other driver was okay, and that the baby he had in the backseat was okay too. Little girlie didn’t even wake up through the entire thing!” he commented, shaking his head at the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Hope you are enjoying it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emotional effects of the crash hit Kairi, and it brings up some past trauma. Luckily she has her two boys there with her to help her out.

When they had gotten home and Riku had put his stuff on his workbench, he stopped Kairi from going through the hallway and straight into her room by gently grabbing her shoulder, turning her around and enveloping her in a hug. She immediately melted into his deliciously muscled arms, softly sobbing as just how close to disaster they'd been earlier finally sank in. He rested his chin on the top of her head - he was just so _tall_ \- as they just stood there for a few moments, Kairi try her best to control her breathing, embarrassed. 

“I-I'm s-sorry…” she told him, her sobbing breaths cushioning each word, “I'm sorry for overreacting so badly… Ih-it juh-just reminds me of-” her breath started coming out too rapidly as she was crushed by the memory of what happened all those years ago. 

“Of when your dad and you got in that horrific crash, and you were in the hospital for like a week with a broken leg…” he gently finished for her, his voice husky from empathy. “That's why Sora and I have been extra careful driving while you're in the car. I am so, so, so, so, sooo sorry that I wasn't as vigilant as I should've been this time, and that I was driving so fast in the first place… I-I shouldn't have let myself get so distracted…”

“Please don't beat yourself up over it, I'm just overreacting and being a baby…” she butted in, burying her face farther into his chest, feeling bad that she was getting his favorite hoodie - it had a Final Fantasy Behemoth on the back - covered in tears and snot. 

He straightened his back a little and lifted his face a bit . She could feel his loving glare even though she couldn't see it. “You are _not_ being a baby. Your feelings are valid, and it is totally understandable that this is bringing up past trauma, and I will never forgive myself for being part of the reason this happened!” 

Kairi sighed half-heartedly, wiping her cheek with the back of one of her hands before winding her arm around Riku's torso again. His chest was so broad she couldn't touch her hands together like she could when she hugged Sora's smaller, adorable torso. _I guess that's what comes with using power tools as often as Riku does heh._ “You edgy numbskull, it wasn't your fault!” She finally looked up, glaring at him. But she couldn't stay mad at him for long, so she put her cheek back on his chest to hide her inevitable smile. 

Just then they heard the front door open, and Sora stepped through with a huff, putting his backpack down by the door and taking off his shoes. He looked up and saw Riku and Kairi hugging. She quickly dropped her arms and took a step back from Riku, worried Sora would be upset, but all he did was raise an eyebrow and give her a lopsided and loving smile. Which dropped off his face as soon as he noted the leftover tears on her cheeks and how shaky her breathing was. 

“Kai, are you okay? What happened?” He asked, instantly concerned. He took several steps towards them, his arms outstretched a bit. 

“We got into a bit of a fender-bender when the person in front of us suddenly braked for a deer. Physically, everyone involved is totally fine, but…” Riku answered, gesturing to Kairi, who was standing there, hugging herself and staring blankly at the floor. 

Sora quickly closed the gap between himself and Kairi, and he and Riku hugged her tightly, gently murmuring to Kairi about how everything would be alright, but that they'd hold her as long as she needed it. She felt so loved in that moment that it brought on a fresh wave of tears, but more out of relief this time than anything else. Kairi quietly cried for a minute or so more, reveling in that feeling of relief and belonging, being held by her two favorite people in the entire universe. After a while though, she gently disentangled herself from them and grabbed a tissue from the nearby coffee-table, wiping her nose and laughing self-consciously. 

“I feel so silly… But thank you… Thanks, both of you… for… For always being here for me, even when I'm being a silly dingus. I appreciate it more than I can possibly articulate.” she said, looking down, sniffling. “At least now my nasal passages are cleared!” she remarked with a small laugh, blowing her nose loudly one last time. 

“You sure you're good babe?” Sora asked, looking at her with concern in his sapphire-bright eyes. 

“Yeah, I'm good…” She took a deep breath, “But can we do something to distract me?” She added, shaking her head quickly, as if to physically shake away the bad memories. She headed over to the couch and plopped down in Her Spot, crossing her legs and pulling her Oswald the Lucky Rabbit plush - which was almost always on the coffee-table - into her lap. After a few moments Sora and Riku joined her, plopping into their usual spots. Riku turned the PS4 on, and booted up Final Fantasy XV. Kairi intently watched him play; watching others play video games was a way she zoned out. She absent-mindedly fiddled with Oswald’s ear with one hand, her other on Sora’s thigh. After awhile she found her leg drifting onto Riku’s leg rest, her leg pressed up against his. He didn’t seem to mind though, in fact he seemed to lean into it, but she was probably imagining it. Eventually he re-positioned himself, so that his ankle was on his other knee, and his foot ended up gently resting on top of hers, with his leg pressed even closer to hers. He shifted a bit and rested his elbow on her hip. She marveled a bit at how right it felt. _He’s probably like this with everyone he’s close friends with,_ she found herself thinking again. _I mean, I’ve seen him be this physically close to Sora before, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! If you are enjoying it, please please please let me know in the comments! Love you guys, see y'all in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora wants to talk with Kairi about the hug that she and Riku shared, but it it doesn't go anything like how she expected it to.

The next day was one of Kairi and Sora’s classless days. And while Riku was at one of his animal husbandry classes, Sora approached Kairi with one of the scariest questions that one could possibly be asked, especially from their significant other.

“Hey babe, could we have a talk real quick?” Sora looked at her with a soft smile on his face, but she was nonetheless worried sick. _Does he know? Have I been that obvious? Is he gonna let me off gently? Am I gonna have to find on-campus housing?_ A million and one questions were racing through her head as she sat down next to Sora on their bed, picking at the cuticles of one of her nails nervously, unable to meet her boyfriend’s eye. 

Sora gently disentangled her hands from each other and took one in his own, kissing her so sweetly, which confused her, given how guilty she was currently feeling. “Kai, I know you have feelings for Riku. At the risk of sounding like a grade-schooler: I know you _like_ -like him.”

Her stomach dropped; she wanted to crawl out of her skin and run far, far away. She wanted to just cease existing. “H-how?”

“I’m not blind, you know. The way you look at him, the way you act around him. That hug yesterday. But don’t worry, I’m not mad, I don’t feel betrayed. In fact, I’m glad.” He said softly, kissing her forehead and then pressed his forehead to hers, a playful yet almost reverent smile on his face. 

“Glad? But.. but why? Do you… d'you not want me anymore?” Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she refused to wipe them away. _Let them build up… I don't_ deserve _to wipe my eyes…_ She was so mad at herself for ruining such a good thing.

“What? No!” Sora replied, aghast. “No, I love you and I want to be with you forever. This doesn’t change that, please don’t worry.” He started rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. 

That shocked and confused her so much that she momentarily forgot her guilty conscience and looked up at him in complete bewilderment. 

“No, I’m glad because… I... “ he paused a moment, looking down at their joined hands, collecting his thoughts. “Because I… Also have feelings for Riku. Strong ones, ones that I can’t just chalk up to mere comradery. I had been content to just keep those feelings to myself, because I didn’t wanna worry you, didn’t wanna freak Riku out. But then I saw how you’ve been acting around him lately, and I saw how obviously guilty you felt after that hug yesterday, and I realized that I’d been selfish for wanting to keep my secret well, a secret. Plus… I’m pretty sure Riku has feelings for us both, Kai.” She looked up at him again, saw him smile his devilish smile he only reserved when he had a plan. She smiled back, sheepishly, as hope started to slowly blossom inside her.

“And I think I know how to check to see if we could get what we both want-” he said conspiratorially, and told her his plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, my second favorite chapter to write! Also the most emotional one, at least for me. Please lemme know what you thought in the comments! Love ya, see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi put plan Catch the Hunk into motion

A few hours later, after his class had ended, Riku came home to Sora and Kairi watching something on Netflix, Kairi’s head in Sora’s lap, her legs in Riku’s usual spot. Kairi looked up at his approach, momentarily dazzled by how handsome he was, and how kissable his lips looked. He came over to the couch, gently picked up her legs, sat down, and then set her legs back down on his lap, resting one arm on her calf, the other on her hip. She wriggled experimentally, to see what Riku’s reaction would be. He didn’t move except to lean ever so slightly more onto her hip. _Hmm… Maybe what Sora says is true_ , she thought excitedly, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lip.

“So what’re we watching?” Riku asked. 

“A documentary on polygamy.” Sora replied, giving a quick wink to Kairi when Riku wasn’t looking.

“Ah, sounds interesting!” Riku was a sucker for documentaries. His favorites were ones about animals and ones that dealt with cults. 

About ten minutes later, Kairi decided that step two of their plan was ready to be put into action. “Ya know, the way I see it, the issue with polygamy isn’t one person having multiple partners, it’s all the rest of the crap that usually comes with it: the fact that it's part of a creepy cult, and the fact that the women spend basically their entire life pregnant, how one-sided it is, stuff like that.” She remarked, scooching down slightly so her butt was pretty much on Riku’s hip. His arm stayed firmly planted on her hip, which reassured her.

“Right? Most polygamist subcultures are so misogynistic; their beliefs are so toxic. Why do the men get to have like a million wives, but if a woman so much as sniffs in the direction of a man that isn’t her husband, all hell breaks loose? My belief is, is if someone has enough love in their heart for more than one person, and everyone involved is enthusiastic about it, go hog wild. More power to ‘em! Especially if its a mutual thing amongst all of them, as in all of them have romantic feelings for all the rest of ‘em.” Riku said, looking over at Sora and Riku with such a look of adoration that Kairi knew they had him. _Now onto phase three_. She ever so slightly nudged Sora with her shoulder and when he looked down at her, she winked.

Sora paused the documentary while Kairi took her legs off Riku’s lap and sat up. She stood up and motioned for Riku to stand up.

“What, why?” Riku looked bewildered, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Just humor me real quick, ‘kay?” She answered, playfully tugging on his wrists until he reluctantly stood up. She then gently shoved him into the middle spot on the couch, and sat down in his seat sideways so she was facing him, her legs crossed. Sora did the same thing on the other side. She put one hand on Riku’s knee, the other one fidgeting with the hem of her pink hoodie with the little black animal ears on it. Sora put one of his hands on Riku’s other knee.

“Riku…” Kairi filled her voice with all the love she had in her, “We know you have romantic feelings for both of us.” She started rubbing her thumb back and forth along his knee, right passed where his shorts ended, feeling how much hairier his legs were compared to Sora’s. He jumped at her touch, but made no moves to stop her. 

“But… how?” Riku said, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He looked down at their hands on his legs.

“We weren't born yestersay, you know. I’ve seen how gentle you are with both Kairi and I, how much time and effort you put into gifts for us, how you always put both of our feelings above your own. Well, you don’t have to do that anymore.” Sora started moving his thumb back and forth on Riku’s leg, too. Riku looked like the handsomest deer in a headlight ever.

Riku looked up at Sora, an eyebrow arched in confusion. “Hnnn…?”

“Because…” Kairi answered, leaning forward, giving his cheek a featherlight kiss. “We feel the same about you too, silly.” 

“Wuh.. R-really?” Riku’s blush got deeper. _He looks really cute when he’s all confused but happy like this, we should should do this more often!_ Kairi felt giddy.

“Yes, really.” Sora gave him a soft kiss on the cheek too. “I mean, how could we not? You’re so kind-” he planted another gentle kiss on Riku’s cheek, “-and funny-” kiss, “-and tall-” another kiss.

“Oh, oh, and don’t for get so _gotdang handsome_ it hurts sometimes!” Kairi interrupted, kissing Riku’s cheek, which was growing redder and redder by the second. “And supportive-” another peck on the cheek, “-and such a silly goof.” She gave him another kiss on the cheek, cupping his other cheek with the hand that wasn’t on his knee. After a few seconds she put it on his leg.

“Oh, you’re right, can’t possibly forget those either!” Sora added, and then both he and Kairi kissed his cheek at the same time, one on either side, and Riku looked so happy Kairi felt like she’d died and gone to heaven.

“So Riku,” Sora looked searchingly at Riku’s face.

“Hmmm?” Riku replied, having an understandably hard time forming words at the moment.

“Will you go out with us?” Kairi asked, practically vibrating with anticipation.

Riku looked between both of them, and his face lit up with the biggest smile either of them had ever seen in their ten years of knowing him. “I mean… with two cuties like you guys asking me, how could I possibly say no? Yes, I would absolutely _love_ to go out with both you!” He put his hands on theirs and gently kissed Sora on the nose, and then did the same to Kairi. 

“So, Uhhh…” Sora paused, coughing a bit, feeling suddenly sheepish, “Do you guys wanna finish watching the documentary?” 

“Mmmm… Nah, I think I'd rather focus on the positive aspects of polyamory.” Riku answered. Reaching over to grab the remote, he hesitantly grabbed Sora's leg while doing so. Sora noticed his hesitancy and raised an eyebrow.” It's… Its gonna take some getting used to, stuff like this. I mean, I've been wanting to do something like this for so long that I almost don't know how to react now that it's happening. Now, don't get me wrong, I am so, so happy; it's just gonna take me awhile to not feel guilty out of habit.” Riku looked down, having a hard time meeting either of their eyes. 

“That's understandable, we’ll give you all the time you need. We'll both just have to shower you in affection to make up for it.” Kairi said, and kissed him on the cheek again. “If… If that's okay with you, I mean…” she was suddenly worried that they were moving too fast for Riku. “We will take this at whatever pace you feel comfortable with,” she added, putting her hands in her lap to underline her point. Sora did the same, wanting to show Riku that he would also let Riku choose the pace of their relationship. 

Riku put a hand on both of their thighs and looked from one to the other, his blue-green eyes warm and bright. “Mmmm… I'd like that… To be showered in affection… I've never had that before. And the idea of that coming from the both of you is… is more amazing than I can possibly express.” He started blushing again, looking down at his hands joined to theirs, smiling that crooked smile Kairi and Sora both loved so much. 

Kairi and Sora both started showering him with soft kisses to his cheeks and lips. Kairi had one hand on his thigh, the other one was on his amazingly muscular chest, basking in the warmth that radiated from him. Sora had one of his hands tangled in Riku's hair, while the other one trailed tiny circles along Riku's bare collarbone, which was exposed because he was wearing a beyond sexy v-neck shirt. Kairi, while not stopping her barrage of kisses, groped around with the hand that had been on Riku's thigh, til she found Sora's hand, and was amazed that for once she found both of her hands so deliciously occupied that she didn't need any sort of object to do fidget with, and realized how content she was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for reading through this whole thing! I had an absolute blast writing this for you, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! This piece was so fluffy that I couldn't stop smiling the entire time I was writing it lol. I may or may not end up adding to this AU, cuz I have like a million headcanon and ideas. All depends on whether inspiration strikes me or not. All I know is a *definitely* wanna write more about these three, because I love them so much, and love this ot3 more than life itself lol


End file.
